


Happy Birthday

by Kh530



Series: Young Justice Secret Santa 2017 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And More Fluff, Cuz fuck that noise yall need happiness after the sad fic yesterday, Dick needs to stop overworking himself, Fluff, In celebration of Dick's birthday, It's really adorable, M/M, Seriously how do you forget your own birthday, Wally West is Alive, Which was in like December? Oops, author needs to stop abusing the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: In which Dick Grayson forgets it's his birthday--and get's a wonderful surprise.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jon_kent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon_kent/gifts), [(Whelmxd on Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28Whelmxd+on+Tumblr%29).



> Please let me know what you think and enjoy the fic! Merry Christmas yall!

Dick Grayson woke up to loud pounding on the front door of his apartment. Sighing deeply, Dick rubbed his eyes and looked over at his alarm clock. The blinking clock read 6:00 am and Dick swore, realizing he’d only gotten about two hours of sleep since he’d ended his patrol of Bludhaven. The banging on Dick’s door continued and he sighed again as he pulled himself out of bed.

When Dick opened the door, he expected to see Tim, coming to him with some emergency that was too important for him to use the phone, or Jason, coming to bother him about something or another that Bruce did (although Jason probably wouldn’t have bothered knocking, when Dick thought about it). Who Dick did not expect to see was the red haired, green eyed, love of his life, Wally West. The same Wally West who was a senior in college and in the middle of finals --and who lived on the other side of the country with their best friend Artemis (who was dating their other best friend Kaldur). 

“Wally?” Dick said, blinking rapidly, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The redhead grinned brightly. “The one and only,” he said, stepping into Dick’s apartment. “Although, I mean there probably are other Wally’s on other Earth’s and stuff. And of course, there’s other people named Wally.”

Despite the fact that Dick was exhausted, he couldn’t help but laugh at the older man’s antics. Shaking his head, Dick closed the door behind his boyfriend and walked up to him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him.

When the two of them broke apart, the redheaded speedster broke into another grin. “Well hello to you too, babe,”

Dick snorted and yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I missed you,” the former boy wonder said. “I guess I almost didn’t realize how much.”

“So you DO love me!” Wally said, giving his boyfriend another shit-eating grin.

Looking up at the ceiling, Dick shook his head and laughed. “Not that I don’t love seeing you, but what are you doing here at 6:00am?” Dick questioned. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what today is,” Wally said, his eyes widening in surprise. 

Dick blinked twice and shook his head. 

“You’re serious.” Wally said in disbelief. “Dick, it’s your birthday!”

“No. That’s not until–” Dick started to speak but stopped as he took out his phone (which was miraculously clear of messages for once) and looking at the date. “Oh.”

“Dude, I cannot believe you forgot your birthday!” Wally said, putting his arms around his boyfriend. 

“I can,” Dick said, leaning back into the speedster’s arms. “This year has been nuts. Between the end of the stuff with the Reach. And Jason coming back. Something’s been happening every other minute, it seems,”

“C’mon then,” Wally said, taking off his outdoor clothing and taking Dick’s hand into his. “Let’s go to bed. You’re not the only one who’s tired.”

“I didn’t tell you to run across the country,” Dick pointed out, laying down on his bed.

“Eh,” Wally said, laying down next to him. “Cheaper than a plane ticket.”

Dick snorted and curled into Wally’s side. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep in the arms of the man he loved--and he couldn’t have been happier if he tried.


End file.
